1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A light emitting diode (LED) uses a compound semiconductor to convert an electric signal into light. Thus, light emitting devices use the LED or produce light such as in small handheld devices like calculators, digital watches, etc. However, the LEDs generally only output a small amount of light and thus are used only in small electronic devices.